1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a multichip package structure and a light bulb of using the same, and more particularly, to a high-voltage multichip package structure and a light bulb of using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention of the lamp greatly changed the style of building construction and the lifestyle of human beings, allowing people to work during the night. Traditional lighting devices such as lamps that adopt incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, or power-saving bulbs have been generally well-developed and used intensively for indoor illumination.
Moreover, compared to the newly developed light-emitting-diode (LED) lamps, these traditional lamps have the disadvantages of quick attenuation, high power consumption, high heat generation, short service life, high fragility, and being not recyclable. Thus, various high-powered LED lamps are created to replace the traditional lighting devices. However, the light-emitting efficiency of the LED lamp cannot be increased effectively.